


Small talk

by meikahidenori



Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: Set after Up From the Depths part 2Scott & John have a small talk





	

Scott was sitting outside on the steps that led to the pool, staring out into empty space. He should have been happy with what his grandmother said about their father but he still wasn’t satisfied with the outcome of the TV1-21.

He looked up when he felt something cold tap his shoulder. 

"Sorry about dad's rocket."

Scott took the cold beer bottle from his brother and continued to stare out into nothingness.

John carefully sat beside his older sibling, taking care not to disturb his train of thought.

"He would have wanted us to destroy it if it meant preventing the Hood and his associates using the technology to hurt people."

"I know." 

Scott leaned back a bit and gave his younger grother a lazy glance. "I'm suprised you care."

"Shouldn't be. May not have got along with dad in the very end, but we did have moments. I remember him putting all his energy into it when mum died...it was almost as if he was building it just to reach her."

Scott took a swig from his cold beer and seemed to have a bit of a moment of his own. "I used to think it was an ugly ship."

John chuckled. "It still is."

Scott found himself smiling. "I wasn't aware of how overpowered it was."

"When you think about it, all of Brains's creations are."

"True. He does tend to push the limits of science wherever he can."

"Maybe his next ingenious idea will use that nano tech he used to build the Estella Grand."

"Oh you'd just love that, wouldn't you John? "

John shrugged. "It would mean humans were interested in space travel once again beyond our nearest stars."

Scott tapped his brother on the arm with the neck of the bottle. "Eden get under your skin huh?"

"You could say that. No I was thinking more about dad’s old friend Lee Taylor and The Mars colony." John paused, a bottle of his own to his lips. "If they're successful in staying established, people may start thinking its possible to go beyond our system again. That would be pretty awesome, don't you think?"

"I think your getting way ahead of yourself."

"Maybe. Or maybe that's something Alan may be able to shoot for."

Scott looked at John suprised.

"You really think that?"

"No. I belive it."

"Huh." Scott gave his brother a thoughtful look. "Why not you mr ex-Nasa astronaut?"

John didn't answer. Instead he just avoided it entirey. "Want another beer?"

"Yeah, why not?" He took his brother hand that was offered to help him up.

Scott filed this small talk under 'need to have proper chat later' as lately he and John hadn’t spoken to each other much as they used to. He needed to set aside some time just to have a proper bonding monent with his sibling as after this he realised how much they'd let the work of International Rescue pull them apart. But for now, small talk and a few bottles of cold beer would do just fine.


End file.
